1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for encoding and decoding a packet using a preamble.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various types of multimedia content have been generated, and thus a total amount of content is increasing in a broadcasting and communication environment. Also, high capacity content, for example, high definition (HD) content and ultra high definition (UHD) content, are increasingly generated, and thus data congestion is intensifying. To transmit the high capacity content from a transmitter to a receiver at an increased transmission rate, a coding scheme that is used needs to based on a wireless channel environment. When the wireless channel environment permits, a coding scheme having a high code rate for data transmission may be applied.